


Terra Ignota

by Fluidfyre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Abuse, Aliens, BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Meme, One Shot, Other, Restraints, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidfyre/pseuds/Fluidfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On good word they'll be able to obtain information on the Shadow Broker, Fem!Shep and Thane go undercover at a BDSM club as a sub/dom. (kinkmeme fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Ignota

The batarian bouncer at the door checked Shepard out as she walked up on Thane's arm. Her heels clacked on the ground and her long brown hair bobbed at her shoulders, curled to give it a slight wave with volume. The black leather dress hugged her curves and accentuated her musculature.

"Nice toy," the batarian said, grinning at Thane.

The drell didn't meet his eyes, producing the needed credit chit for cover and to bypass the line as he flatly said, "Thank you."

Scanning the chit, the bouncer motioned to the set of lockers behind him, "Turn in any weaponry there. No guns, knives, or anything allowed inside. If you need knives for play or any other equipment, it will be provided for a fee."

Shepard unhitched the pistol from her thigh, and Thane surrendered his SMG to a buxom asari at the lockers. She averted her eyes from Thane, nodding her thanks and he pocketed their claim key. About to turn for the wide double-doors, the bouncer stopped them again.

"Oh - and she's got to be on a leash."

The asari handed a leather collar and matching leash to Thane. Shepard bit her tongue hard as she shot a look at the batarian, who chuckled.

"Feisty. Don't worry doll, no one will touch you unless your Master allows it." He pointed at them, "Keep that in mind and abide by the rules Phoenia tells you."

Leading them to the doors, the young asari concisely went through a list of rules for them to follow. They were simple enough - though they made the hairs on the back of Shepard's neck raise.

Phoenia smiled and bowed her head as she said, "Please enjoy yourelf, Sir."

"Mm." Thane turned away from the girl, unlatching the collar as he met Shepard's gaze, "Keep your eyes down. This needs to be convincing to keep from raising suspicions."

Inhaling deeply, Shepard tilted her face down. The leather was cold against her skin as Thane slipped the collar around her neck, closing the buckle tight enough to leave it snug.

"Is this necessary?" she whispered in a hiss. She could see in her periphery that the batarian was smirking at her.

Thane clipped the leash to the D-ring at the front of her collar, giving it a slight tug to bring her face close to his. "Yes. Remember. You are my pet and slave, and you must do as I instruct you until we have tracked the contact and obtained the information about the Shadow Broker. No matter what."

Eyes still closed, an uncharacteristic blush rose on Shepard's cheeks. She'd never been so humiliated. She had to remember this was to help Liara. Cerberus intel had been good so far - if they got this, maybe... just maybe.

"This is a show. You are on display, and everyone must think it is for my pleasure."

Shepard could hear the hint of amusement in his voice, though she imagined his face betrayed nothing. He caught the zipper at the front of her dress and tugged it almost all the way down. Instinctively she lifted her head and snatched his hand, only to be tugged practically to her knees by the collar on her neck.

"You cannot countermand any of my actions, my pet." Thane purred, the rumble in his throat accenting the last word.

Shepard let herself drop in the street, closing her eyes as the asari and bouncer looked. There were murmurs from the waiting line nearby. Control. She needed to maintain control of herself. It was all she could have right now.

"You will address me as Sir or Master, and nothing more. You will not refer to yourself in anything but the third person. You must call the others my Mistress, ma'am, or sir." His voice was right by her ear, and she could tell her blush was growing. Fuck, she hadn't blushed like this since she was a teenager. "If you are disobedient, I will be forced to make an example of you to prevent suspicion."

"Alright Thane! You're humiliating me!" Shepard hissed under her breath, head down further as he tugged the leash and knelt in front of her.

"That is the point, siha." Thane said with more sympathy. He petted and tucking her hair behind her ears. "It is the lifestyle. Though something tells me from your blush, perhaps you are not so averse to it."

Shepard's mouth dropped open as Thane stood back up. She stayed on her knees on the carpet that led before the doors. They were almost blocking the entranceway.

"First time at a club?" An unpainted turian stood waiting to get by, a young, bearded man on his leash. Terra Ignota was a club to bring primarily human submissives and slaves for deviant play. The human kept his eyes down, his hands clasped together behind his neck. He wore a simple shift, the bear minimum for travel.

"Hers, yes." Thane replied, coiling the leash on his hand to give her the bare minimum to work with. With a slight tug, he ordered her up. Her stroked down her jaw and whispered, "You may look around inside, but be mindful of your eyes."

The turian chuckled, reaching for the door. As it opened, the thick bass echoed out into the blue-lit corridor. "Perhaps I'll join you for ... drinks, in a while."

"Perhaps," was all Thane offered, inclining his head and leading Shepard into the club with a hand on the small of her back.

Breasts exposed, Shepard concentrated on her feet. She wasn't used to wearing heels, and the clack of her steps was lost in the sounds of the club. Before them opened a wide club and dance floor. Lights swirled and focused on the exposed section of under-lit tile, drawing the eyes away from what clung along the periphery, and the doors that led away from the close air.

Most of the humans she could see were naked - she seemed the most overdressed. Swallowing thickly, Shepard clenched her hands at her sides, and was stopped by Thane's hand as she backed up.

"Your dress will most likely be removed."

"Why?"

"Because I wish it."

A blush rising on her cheeks again, Shepard shot a glance at Thane before dropping her eyes down at his stern gaze.

"Your continued impertinence will only worsen things, siha."

Siha. His word for her - his warrior angel. As though he used it to remind her of what she was, Commander Shepard, Saviour of the Citadel, come back from the dead to destroy the Collectors. And she had. But now this...

Shepard closed her eyes, breathing out her nose. She wasn't any of those things right now. Her leather dress tugged as Thane opened the zipper down to her navel. She tightened her fingers into fists at her back, and his free hand moved from the small of her back to over her wrists, as though a subtle reminder.

"Good." Her brow furrowed as he touched tugged open the dress, leaving the zipper digging into the sides of her breasts, all while pushing them up more pronounced. Thane kissed her temple before adding, "Think of how on display you are. Of all the men and women here yearning for your body - your scars mean something else to them here. Of how you are not theirs. Of how you are mine."

Scarce able to open her eyes, Shepard clenched her jaw before hissing, "Thane!"

The sound of the slap was barely audible with the music and voices of the moving crowds, but the sting on Shepard's breast blossomed as much as her skin did. She choked a sound, almost lifting her head, but Thane tugged the leash. There was a stranger's chuckle nearby.

"Incorrect."

Shepard breathed deeply through her nose, tilting her head to look at Thane in her periphery. His expression was deadpan. "What?"

She saw the blur of his hand this time as it smacked her other breast harder. Shepard squeaked and recoiled. When she went to move her arms, Thane's grip tightened, and there was a quiet rumble in his throat. The blush on her cheeks renewed as she saw a pair of asari watching them.

"You are only making the situation worse, siha." He smacked her breast again a number of times more with the handle of the leash, and it left a redder marks on her pale, pert breasts. Her nipples defined in the air. "Address your Master properly."

Debating for a moment if she could actually get a kick off before he reacted, Shepard decided otherwise. This was an act. Was this an act? This was the man she loved - she should trust him. They needed to find their salarian contact. She dropped her chin, while Thane raised his at the change.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Thane turned and swiped his omni tool at the collar of a waitress that approached. Only the young woman wasn't selling drinks.

Leather cuffs. And he bought something else, she couldn't see in the shadow.

"Unfortunately, I do not believe you will keep your hands to yourself." Thane kissed her brow, tracing the end of the leash up her stomach before he turned her. "These will help you."

Shepard's lips parted but she stopped herself. Closing her eyes, her face merely turned down as Thane expertly strapped the cuffs on her wrists, linking them together. He let her hands drop, and the cold metal buckles rested on the crack of her ass as she quietly said, "Master..."

Thane kissed just below her ear, "Mm?"

There was nothing she could think of. She was collared and cuffed, standing half naked in a club packed with naked aliens and dancers and... God was she wet. Shepard shuddered, and Thane ran his hands up her arms.

"Perhaps a dance would help you be more comfortable."

"You dance ... sir?"

Thane almost grinned as he stepped back around, drawing her face up with a touch under her chin. "I do. But I will not be the one dancing." He turned away and motioned to the asari who had been watching them raptly since they had entered.

"Bu-" The tug at her collar silenced Shepard, and she almost grit her teeth as she looked down, her pulse racing.

"Greetings," Thane extended his free hand to take the offered one of the asari, eyes up to her as he grinned - he was grinning at that damned asari - and kissed her hand. "I see you have been admiring my pet. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting."

The asari exchanged glances with her partner, who seemed equally amused, before she purred, "Mistress Tala. And this is my companion, Mistress Bels."

Thane inclined his head, idly slapping the end of Shepard's leash against her belly. The Commander tensed her abs, clenching her teeth as she looked down. "A very intriguing pair. I am Master Tiroth. This my pet, Jane. But you needant address her that way."

The three chuckled as Shepard silently burned. He used her real name. He made up something for himself, but went and gave these asari bitches her real name. Thane was obviously enjoying his 'role' a little too much.

"She is quite lovely. Very muscular, how do you keep her in line?"

"My pet has many purposes," Thane murmured, tucking some of Shepard's hair back behind her ear again. "Strength is not everything."

"Mmhmm," the second asari, Bels, licked her lips and nodded to Thane, "I'd say you're more interesting. Not many drell come here."

"It is their loss, I'm sure."

Mistress Tala laughed again, the sound light, and she traced a finger over her cheek, almost following the teal markings around her eyes, "We were about to dance. Perhaps your pet would like to join us?"

"She would," Thane quipped, and Shepard bit her tongue as she watched him in the corner of her eye. The edge of his lips quirked, "She has been rather... spirited, this evening. I ask no harm to come to her, but that you tell me if she misbehaves or does not exceed your expectations. This is her first time at a club."

"Ohhh by all means then. May I?" Thane nodded as Tala took the leash. Soon the asari's hand was on her breast swirling over her nipple, and Shepard shivered, furrowing her brow. The Mistress chuckled, "Oh yes. Well. I'm not sure the dress suits for the dance floor, though."

Dark eyes on Shepard's face, Thane stepped close, brushing his lips over her cheek as he ripped open the front of her dress, "Do as they wish, my pet. I will not let them harm you." He cleared his throat, "I wish to leave it as such. It will... serve as a reminder for her."

"I was right to like you," Bels grinned, her fingers along Thane's arm as he clasped his hands behind his back. The drell was difficult to read.

"I will be there." Thane motioned to a nearby set of chairs, lifting a hand to call a waitress to him as he slid into the chair. Crossing his heel onto his knee, he accepted the drink the server brought as Shepard was led to the dance floor.

Thane had just given her over, restrained, naked and leashed, to complete strangers.

Shepard's jaw dropped open a little, and Mistress Tala gave her leash a tug to urge her into the flickering, bright lights of the dance floor. She could feel the beat of the music in her stomach, as much as her pulse in her loins. Blushing darker, she almost stumbled on her heels.

She should not be enjoying this.

"Poor dear," Tala laughed, turning to catch Shepard's cheek and draw her eyes up. "I will not hurt you, pretty little thing. Dance and do as I say, and we will have you back in your Master's hands before you know it. Think of how this is for him too. How much he will love seeing you move and please us."

"I-"

Tala smacked Shepard's breast with the end of the leash, and the woman squeaked, her mouth dropping open. "Oh, look at that. You know, I once was with an asari that blushed like that."

Bels was already winding into the beat of the music, her hips and arms flowing in trained gyration as she smirked at her companion, "Wishful thinking? She's scared. She should be, that drell is a killer."

"Now dance, pretty." Mistress Tala purred, linking Shepard's leash over her wrist.

Looking back through the lights, Shepard could barely see where Thane sat. It was enough to see that he was watching her, and when she looked he raised his hand as though to say 'Go on'.

Dance. He's making me dance. I dance like I have a rod up my spine when I'm drunk and clothed, let alone naked and sober. Naked. And bound on a leash. Shepard closed her eyes and blushed again, letting herself start to sway with the music. Don't think about how you're naked and everyone is looking at you. Everyone won't be looking at you.

Breathing deep, Shepard tilted her face down and opened her eyes. Tala and Bels were both dancing close, watching her with knowing grins.

Everyone was watching her.

"You have a beautiful body. Those scars, oooh, are those from Master Tiroth."

Closing her eyes, Shepard tried to find the music, dancing as best she could the beat renewed. Tala's hands were on her body again, and somehow she found her voice to play the game, "Yes, mistress."

"You dance terribly," Bels said.

"Bels," Laughed Mistress Tara.

"She does, and her Master will hear of it."

"Poor pretty," Tara still laughed, running her hands up Shepard's body, coating her breasts and thighs, "So exposed and bound, muscles like those, you aren't used to dancing, are you?"

"No, mistress."

This was a job, another job she needed to maintain her cool. Breathing deep, Shepard opened her eyes as Tara wound her leash on her hand, forcing them to grind together.

"I wonder what I would find in that mind of yours..."

"Wh-what?"

A hand slapped across her cheek, harder than any other hit, and it split Shepard's lip, "Mind yourself amongst your betters."

"Bels -" Tara growled, touching to Shepard's mouth as a bit of blood spilt, "You must address us all properly."

"Yes, mistress." Shepard closed her eyes, sucking her lip away into her mouth. It wasn't her first split lip. She exhaled out her nose as she clenched her fists behind her.

Thane was already by her side, Bels' wrist in his grasp as he coldly said, "A dance does not involve discipline." He looked at Tara who frowned but offered Shepard's leash back. Snatching it with finesse, he nodded and said, "Follow."

Bels sneered as Shepard was led back into the shadows, and the rising voice of Tara's reprimand was lost in the renewed pulse of the music. Thane led them back to his chair, and sitting down motioned to Shepard.

"Come, sit." Shepard glanced beside him, unsure of his request before he chuckled and guided her into his lap, "Here...are you alright?"

"Not the first time I've been hit, Th - Master"

Unwilling to look about the club anymore, Shepard sighed as Thane broke a medigel and smeared a dab over her lip, "It is the principle of it. They disobeyed my wishes when you are my property, siha."

"Yes, sir." Shepard murmured, exhaling through her nose as she crossed her legs to try and gain some modesty.

"Keep them parted."

Clenching her jaw and flushing, Shepard looked at Thane, a head above him sitting on his lap. "I think you enjoy this more than just an act sir."

Deliberately laying his hand high on Shepard's thigh, Thane sipped the rest of his drink as he murmured, "As are you. Or should I tell others how wet you are."

Shepard glanced at the wall as she closed her eyes, and Thane chuckled, pulling her closer by her leash so he could kiss her cheek.

"Kiss me," he whispered, finger looping into one of the D-rings.

Turning into his lips, Shepard kissed Thane, inhaling sharply as he deepened it, claiming her mouth with a twirl of his tongue that tugged her pulse into her throat. Breaking it, he almost grinned.

"I believe I spotted our contact while you were... dancing."

Shepard grumbled a little, blushing as Thane smacked her thigh.

"Behave, or you may regret it," he purred.

"Will I - will your pet, sir?" Shepard inhaled as he kissed her again, and when he tugged her back by her collar, she was flushed and the world had begun to bleed at the edges with colour from his skin.

Thane's eyes drifted, and he raised a hand to signal someone nearby before he spoke by her ear, "A pity I have booked us a private room, else you would be on your knees sucking my cock."

Shepard almost floundered as Thane tugged her from his lap by her leash, standing fluidly behind her. She clacked on her heels, unable to put a hand out. He caught her by the upper arm, redirecting her before striding away, forcing her to hurry after him at the tug of the collar.

Eyes followed her as Shepard strode after Thane, her leather dress hanging on her wrists and flapping on the backs of her legs. There was a compliment from nearby that he ignored, but she flushed and looked down, watching the heels of his measured steps.

Damn it, why did he have to go and kiss her.

Shepard almost tripped again, and there were snickers from a nearby table as Thane swiped his omni-tool over a door. Down the hall, the music from the dancefloor dimmed, though her senses still swamp. The lighting that lined the corners of the ceiling seemed to sparkle on its own, and Shepard had to shake her head.

Another door opened, and he led into a private room. There was a light shining on an odd pedestal in the room, making it difficult to see how large it was - though Shepard could see a few armchairs on the edges of the shadow. Scarce able to hesitate, Thane tugged her forward and motioned to the ground.

"Kneel."

More at ease in the privacy, Shepard stepped forward, spreading her legs before dropping to her knees. Without her hands, she hit a bit hard, and sucked a breath. She turned her cheek, unable to see him behind her, "Couldn't have helped at all?"

The rest of her dress was cut away and the sharp slap across her thighs almost knocked her forward as Shepard cried out.

"What the fuck?"

The hand that caught her shoulder squeezed as another cupped over her mouth. "Keep in mind your place, siha. You have not behaved yourself." Shepard closed her eyes at Thane's voice, exhaling out of her nose over his hand. As though to answer the query in her half-high mind, he asked, "Do you trust me, pet?"

Freed from his hand, she quietly said, "Yes, sir."

"Then spread your knees. It will brace you better. And keep in mind our goal in your reactions, we are not alone."

Inhaling through her nose, Shepard spread her knees and hung her head. She'd been in fights - hell, she'd started most of them. She'd been shot more times than she could count, broken ribs, limbs. And the whole being dead thing. Waking up on the table that day was one of the most painful of her life. So why did this make her so nervous?

There was a crackle of sound behind her before another crack lashed across her thighs. Shepard twitched and clamped her mouth shut, buoyed from the impact as the lingering shocks flickered through her body. The last seemed to alight in her implant, and a lick of biotic energy pulsed up her body.

Another series of hits wrapped around the backs of her thighs, the heat growing as what hit her drained her further, each strike bringing an involuntary wash of biotic energy. Soon there was a sweat on her brow, the junctions of eezo nodes in her body burning like she'd been training for an hour. Shepard hung her head forward as another slash came across her, closing her eyes as her loins throbbed.

Her senses dulled, less now from his kisses and more from the familiar rush and numbness she knew as her body and augmented cybernetics kicked into gear. She almost laughed at the elation that flooded her, and Shepard's head fell backwards, hair down her back.

"Do you find this amusing, siha?" There was scarce a hitch in Thane's voice.

"No, Master."

"Stand up."

Exhaling, Shepard leaned to the side to balance herself as she struggled up. Thane unclasped her hands, pulling her arms around to reclick the cuffs together in front of her. He was watching her face as he stepped closer, and Shepard's breath shuddered as he pressed his loins against her hands. Brushing the hair away from her face, she realized how hard he was.

He was enjoying this. She blushed darkly, suddenly unable to look at him, and her thighs burned with the reminder.

"That was your reprimand for your behaviour by the doors, and on the dance floor."

Shepard bit her tongue, heart thudding and keeping her flooded with the rush of pain, her limbs heavy and aching from the biotic exertion. She breathed heavily through her nose. Running his hand into her hair, Thane pulled her in for a rough kiss, before his lips slid over her cheek.

"This is for my pleasure, siha. Trust me," he whispered.

Nodding to someone nearby, Thane unclipped Shepard's leash, tossing it aside and clicking a ring on her restraints. Pulled forward, she was clipped to an arm on the pedestal.

Shepard furrowed her brow, chancing to lift her eyes and look at him. He was taking his jacket off as nonchalantly as he ever did in privacy. It was then she heard murmurs in the room, quiet voices. There was the whirr of servos and another set of lights lit her up, exacerbating her blush. Her heart was racing as she licked the kiss from her lips.

The wall in front of her flickered away, leaving only glass, through which the entirety of the club could be seen. In fact, the wall was the back of the dance floor.

Expression slackening, Shepard shot a glance at Thane, who was murmuring to someone beyond the edge of the light. The pedestal came to life and rose, taking her up to the tips of her toes via her manacles attached to the arm on it. She cursed under her breath, tensing her arms to steady herself.

The sound brought Thane's attention back to her, and Shepard saw a blue crackle in his hands.

"This is also to pay for our presence here, my pet." Thane spoke clearly, dressed in just the tight trousers.

Shepard closed her eyes, not wanting to see him. He looked too damned good like that. "Yes, sir."

"We'll put on a good show for our fellow guests," his voice rumbled, and only a second was allowed before the whip cracked up her back.

The current shot through her nodes again, and Shepard's body writhed on its own, no floor that she could steel herself against. A flutter of biotic energy wrapped around her arms, and she blinked wild as she realized the crowd in the club was turning towards her.

The hits were metered, and after some time, Shepard was writhing up into herself, muscles trembling and a sweat on her brow. Some part of her wondered how this could be applied into weaponry, when her thoughts fled again.

She pulled her legs up into herself, swinging out of the way of one of Thane's hits, turning her head as she gasped, trying to find some centre of control. The lights were messing with her eyes, pulse still sped by her contact high. The crowd was amused by her finally reacting, and Shepard's eyes flecked from turian, to kneeling human, to an asari stroking her breast.

Behind her, Thane chuckled and exchanged a few words with their company, before he appeared. Pulling one of the chairs, he put the back to the audience and sat down.

"Th - agh!" Shepard cried out as a new sensation licked up her back, and what hit her plucked at her skin, suctioning as it tensed her muscles and charged her biotics. She was near running on empty after a torrent of hits, and she laughed oddly, head rolling till she caught Thane's gaze.

He was soon by her side, a hand on her waist as he blocked her nude, hanging body from the club.

"This is our contact." His eyes flared as Shepard jerked into him, the motion reactionary as her raw thighs were razed. He ran his hand over her breast, plying her nipple and drawing a soft groan from her, "You've done very well."

"I - I have?" Shepard sucked in a breath as Thane pinched and twisted the nub, " - your pet has pleased you, Sir?"

Thane chuckled. Her hair was messed in a way she would never allow in public. Always, the Commander was crisp and clean, a neat bun at the back of her head. But now she was flushed, eyes dilated, and the scent of her sex - it was so apparent that she relished this, that her body responded. Thane let his other hand roam down over her sex.

Feeling the threat of such an exposure, such a violation, Shepard whimpered, weakening as the flick of biotic response faded more. Her back and thighs burned, warm and cool at the same time as her implants addressed the injury what they could. It left her able to take more, even if her mind was floating in some space she'd never voluntarily gone.

"You have," Thane praised, watching her face as he slid a finger down the wet nether-lips. "Does it arouse you? Being exposed and whipped for strangers, doing as I say because I ask it of you?"

"I-" Shepard gasped in, closing her eyes as his fingers delved in. Her mouth fell open as another crack came over her skin, and the ripe pain blended into the throb of her sex.

Wiggling his fingers in deep, Thane kissed her cheek, bumping noses with her and almost kissing, but instead he nudged her aside to whisper, "They send requests for you. To suck them off, to play with their slaves, to bind and make grovel at their feet."

The unease in her was swept away by the flood of endorphins already saturating her system, and Shepard groaned as Thane's fingers hit just right, quickly flicking against the swollen fount of her pleasure. Rubbing against it, fluids coated Thane's hand, and he bit into her neck, drawing a cry as a succession of hits up her backside and shoulders blazed the already abused skin.

"No, no," Shepard whimpered, and Thane kissed her, tongues melding as his fingers worked faster, pushing her hard to the edge of her pleasure. It was coming, and with what strength remained, she tensed her arms.

But Thane pulled away, and Shepard's eyes hung open like her mouth as she panted, watching the devious glint there. He turned towards the window-wall as he suckled the taste of her from his fingers and she nearly cried.

The hits hadn't stopped, and Shepard couldn't tell how abused she was, only able to hang her head and hiccup a gasp as the sensations in her clashed. It was too much, their eyes on her, the unbidden want and lust in her body, and the pain that grew sharper as her biotics offered no response, unable to coordinate the dark energy.

"Please!" she cried out, fists clenching as she twisted, foot dragging on the floor. Her throat choked, and suddenly there were hot tears on her cheeks, and she was shaking her head, unable to find more words. The sob wracked and echoed through the room as she let herself hang, fingers numbing.

The whipping slowed to a stop and the sound of her snuffled and half-hyperventilated breathing was all that was left. The distant thud of the music returned, the lights of the dance floor visible through her eyelids as she trembled. There were people talking, and the door slid closed. The lights were dimming, and Shepard chanced opening her eyes. The wall was back - and her feet were planted on the floor.

Thane tucked his arms under hers, supporting Shepard as the pedestal lowered, and in a moment the cuffs were off. He kissed over her face, fingers brushing through her hair.

"Do - do you have it... sir?" Shepard asked, light-headed and unable to rationalize more. She couldn't feel her arms and as she sagged, Thane supported her.

"Yes. It appears legitimate."

Shepard kissed him impulsively, feeling the smile there as he returned the affection. Guiding her steps back, he sank into one of the cushy armchairs and pulled her with him.

She hissed as the fabric brushed her backside, but gladly slumped into his embrace. Shepard felt his erection was pressing against her leg, and she lifted her head, voice cracking softly, "Then we can go."

Breathing deep, Thane ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sir - may we go?"

Chuckling, he shook his head and said, "Yes. If you wish."

Shepard looked at his hand as it came up her knee and thigh, soaking up her skin. Closing her eyes, she felt a flush rise as she asked, "Do you wish it, sir?"

Thane kissed her full on, hand on her back pulling her, and his tongue forced through, a groan rising in Shepard's chest as she leant into him. Lips hovering together, he murmured, "Yes, I want our bed."

Exhaling heavily, Shepard closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his. His hands roamed over her body as the hum in her limbs and mind faded, her superior conditioning and cybernetics recovering quickly.

"There is a cloak by the door. Our taxi is not far." Thane tapped in a few things on his omni-tool as she gingerly rose. Shepard snagged the fabric, and even if it was soft in her hands, it felt like sandpaper down her ass and she cringed.

"Perhaps if you're good I'll give you medi-gel," Thane idly put his jacket back on.

Shepard smirked and looked over her shoulder, just in time for Thane to clip the leash back to her collar.

Keeping her eyes down as they walked through the club, Thane was stopped more than once by others present to compliment her - not to her, to him. The compliments for what was his, she realized. Her skin flushed dark and she held the cloak around her body, missing the comfort of her armour. Thane was courteous but brief, and soon they were back by the bouncer.

The batarian took the leash and collar with an appreciative smirk as he inclined his head, "Please come back."

"I may," Thane replied, taking Shepard's hand to guide her down the corridor to where the sky cars were.

They walked slowly, Shepard slowly recovering her legs. He helped her into the passenger side of the cab, dismissing her protests as he took the driver's seat.

When the doors sealed, she finally said, "How do you know about all of this?"

Fingering the collar of his jacket, Thane was impassive before offering, "Irikah."

Shepard shook her head in disbelief. "You can't just give me a one word reply."

Flicking on the cab's engine, Thane looked back to the open sky they were about to fly into. "I fell to my knees before her and begged her pardon."


End file.
